Satisfaction
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: Stuck in a service elevator. Dear me, agent Romanov, dear me. WARNING: Violence and smut


It was another usual day at the Avengers headquarters. Natasha just got back from lunch with Clint and she was heading back to her apartment on the 10th floor. She was planning on going out with Clint later that night but just decided to stay home and clean her weapons. It had been about 2 weeks since Loki's attack on New York and Natasha still couldn't find a decent mission to accomplish. This break was too long for her and if it kept going on like this she was planning on having a mission of her own.

She kept on having reoccurring nightmares about Loki. In the nightmares she envisioned him killing Barton and many other things she couldn't bare to remember.

She shivered. She pressed the 10 on the elevator buttons and the elevator clanked its way up to the tenth floor. Suddenly without warning the elevator stopped. There was no light except for the emergency light to the left. Even though she never had any fear of anything, being enclosed in a tiny space for too long can freak her out just the slightest bit. She grabbed her phone and pointed it to the top of the elevator, hoping to see an emergency exit.

God damn stark, he didn't install one. She grabbed her phone to call Barton. No answer. She called stark, fury, and even banner who was out on vacation somewhere in Europe. No one picked up their cells. She felt cold sweat run down her forehead and she felt her knees go weak. She grabbed a handgun that was hidden under her skirt and started shooting at the door. She heard the bullets ricochet and fall to the floor. The fucking doors were bullet proof. She couldn't believe her luck.

She felt a cold wind go over her shoulder. She turned around and felt some sort of presence. She grabbed her phone and held it out. She could see a long, tall, and dark shadow. She dropped her phone in surprise and grabbed her gun once more.

"WHO IS IT? STARK THIS ISN'T FUNNY LET ME OUT."

She heard a dark chuckle. One that was oh too familiar. She felt her hands shaking and her voice began to break.

"Oh my god. Loki."

"Hello, agent Romanov."

She held on to her courage as much as possible. This time she was determined to not let Loki get to her this time.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"A little satisfaction."

"Satisfaction? From what?"

She stepped back and felt herself bump into his body. She felt his hands grab her shoulders and turn her around. She felt his hands squeeze her shoulders so tight that it felt like he was going to snap her arms off. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Take off your clothes."

She felt his lips peck her neck and by instinct, she grabbed her gun and shot at nothing.

"Shooting the doors won't work, Natasha. One of the bullets might ricochet and cause a bloody accident. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

She started punching and kicking at the air, hoping to hit Loki unconscious and buy her some time on her escape. No luck.

"Don't make such a fuss. It wouldn't last that long anyway."

She gave up and tried to find a corner for her to hide in. she pressed herself against the upper right corner and closed her eyes. She prayed to nothing over and over. Please don't let this happen. Please. Please.

"Hiding won't work." she felt him towering over her

"Don't be scared." She felt his cold hands rub her cheek

She felt him turn her around and bend her over. He tugged at her skirt and underwear. Without any complications, everything fell to the floor. She was completely exposed. He bent over her and nipped at her neck.

"See? It wasn't that hard."

She yelled as loud as she possibly could and she felt his hand cover her mouth.

"Shut up."

She felt his other hand grab both of her arms and grab them behind her back. There was no way of escaping.

He let go of her mouth and with his free hand he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Please Loki, anything but this."

"Too late, Romanov. Quit your sniveling and take it like a big girl."

He slowly entered her. He felt her muscles tense up and he could hear her whining.

"That's the spirit."

He pulled out and got in again, this time with more impact. She let out a yelp and arched her back. He did this a couple of times, making sure that every time he went in he heard a yell.

"Say my name." he growled

"Loki…" she whispered

"LOUDER." He demanded

"LOKI!" she choked on her words between sobs

He finally felt her Cum and began to go even faster than before. She started yelling louder than ever. He felt her legs shake and give up on her. Knowing this, he pushed her hard against the wall and threw her hands up. He grabbed her hands and curled his fingers with hers. He continued with the fast pace until he became undone as well. He finished her off and pushed her hard against the glass elevator walls. He heard the glass crack and through the shadow of the emergency light he could see her blood smeared on the glass. He got his clothes back on and without warning, vanished. Natasha was sprawled on the floor with no pants and a bloody gauche on the side of her head. The elevator began to work and instead of going up to the 10th floor it stopped at the nearest floor, which was Clint's. As the doors opened Natasha could faintly hear Clint's voice.

"What the hell? Natasha!"

The next thing she remembered was Barton helping Natasha slip her skirt back on and waiting for emergency paramedics. Clint hesitantly asked her what happened and she faintly whispered

"Loki."

She saw mean arrive wearing white and she knocked out completely, still held in Barton's arms.


End file.
